Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by CaptainBri-Mazing
Summary: Right, so this just picked and picked and picked at me until I finally put it on paper. The team's thoughts on not knowing what you've got until it's gone. Edited


I'm in denial over JJ's departure from the show, which sparked this fic. That and I always imagined her and Reid cuddling on the jet on the way home from a case.

Right, I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters. Rest assure if I did, things would be SO different.

* * *

Emily Prentiss tilted her head back with a sigh. The team had had a gruesome case in Texas, with fathers being brutally murdered and their children made to watch. It had taken them a week, but they had finally caught the unsub. A young man of 25 who had watched his own mother murdered when he was ten, had snapped when the murderer was out on parole. He had taken his anger out on other fathers in the city before he made a mistake and they got him. Now they were finally on their way home and Emily couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by movement out of the corner of her eye. She let out a small chuckle and shook her head at her best friend. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau was stretched out on the back seat of the plane, a smile on her face directed towards the man sharing the seat with her, stretched out the other way. He crossed his ankles and gently rocked his feet back and forth, hitting her in the side. She twitched and giggled every time and he laughed softly and smiled at her reaction.

Emily never would've thought that Dr. Spencer Reid knew how to flirt, much less like he was right now with JJ. But then again, who knew what he had been doing those two months he had been with crypto and then with counterterrorism. Strauss had loaned him out to the two units without so much as a warning to them and while they had all been in up in arms about the whole thing, there really wasn't much they could do. Reid had almost not shown up, but their boss Aaron Hotchner talked to him and so off Reid went, the whole team spending the next two months pissed off and depressed, missing their resident genius.

No more so than of course JJ. She was the first to get angry and question Strauss on her decision, which almost cost her, her job. It took some smooth taking from Dave Rossi and Derek Morgan to calm her down, and they were able to talk Strauss out of any hasty judgments. Derek was pretty angry too. Reid was the little brother he never had growing up, and though he teased him and picked on him, he was the first to step in front of a bullet and have the young man's back and help him with the ladies. Emily shook her head at that thought, before looking over her shoulder at the object of her thoughts. He was studying the chess board in front of him, while Hotch watched him patiently.

Hotch had been next in one for the most upset person, behind JJ. It was his unit; if anyone made transfer decisions, it was him and if there was anything Aaron Hotchner hated more, it was someone making decisions about his unit behind his back. He had had it out with the Director, but ultimately, short of resigning, there wasn't anything that could be done. He had apologized to Reid a millions times, but Reid never blamed him, even going over to his apartment before he left to tell Hotch that he was off the hook.

Penelope Garcia was sitting next to Derek, cheering him on. The BAU's unofficial couple (next to Reid and JJ) were probably the only couple who were perfect for each other, and yet couldn't be farther apart. Derek was a playboy, a different girl every month. Penelope was their tech analyst, the best of the best, and completely in love with Derek from day one. If Emily had to admit to herself, they were both the biggest flirts they knew. They were constantly going back and forth, with the banter and the suggestive comments and terrible innuendos, it was hard to understand that they were _not_ a couple when they acted like it all the time. They were best friends and very close, but alas, were not dating. It was against the rules anyway, but Emily knew that Hotch would be willing to look the other way. It wasn't easy being in a relationship with someone who didn't understand the horrors they witnessed all the times, the nightmares that kept them awake well past morning and the many close calls that had seen one too many hospital visits in nearly every city in every state. So, when Derek and Penelope decide to act on their feelings, Emily was throwing them a party.

She jolted slightly when she felt someone sit next to her. She turned to her left to see Dave Rossi glancing outside the window before smiling at her. "I could hear the heavy thoughts from the bathroom." He joked with a smile. Emily smiled back. If she wasn't so in love with Aaron, she would totally go for Dave. He knew how to make her smile and see the brighter side of life more than once. He had an opinion on everything and hated politics almost as much as her and Aaron. He had had also had three ex-wives and knew how a woman's mind worked. He was also probably had the least upset, or at the least, made the smallest scene regarding Reid's involuntary transfer. She knew that he had had a talk with Strauss, if you could call it that. There was some bad blood between them, but she didn't know the whole story.

"Just thinking," she finally answered.

"Hmm, about JJ and Reid?" Emily raised an eyebrow at him, surprised.

"Come on, Emily. A blind man could see them chemistry between them, more so since he came back." Dave answered, a little offended.

"He seemed all business when he showed up at the precinct in Dallas." She pointed out.

Dave chuckled. "Sure, if you didn't know what to look for."

Emily gave him a look. "I'm a profiler, Rossi. I know what to look for."

"Do you?" He shot back.

She hesitated before admitting softly, "Ok, fine, it threw me for a loop when I saw them at the bar last night."

Dave smiled and patted her arm. "You weren't the only one. Hotch didn't know whether to walk away and pretend he didn't see them dancing, or call them out on it."

Emily snigger. "'dancing'? Not the word I would've used, but ok."

Dave turned his attention to the couple. JJ was now reading a magazine that Emily had brought a convenience store before they headed for the airstrip, her feet propped up on Spencer's chest. He had his left arm behind his back, supporting his head; his right hand was slowly stroking her calf under her jeans and she kept peeking at him over the her reading material. He was listening to his ipod and Emily wondered if he would notice all the girly songs JJ had added while he was gone. She knew that there was more country songs (which Reid hated, but kept for JJ) and wondered if he would say anything.

"You know what I don't understand?" Emily said softly.

"What?" Dave asked.

"She was perfectly fine being his friend. I mean, I know it was hard for her when Will walked out and she had to take care of Henry on her own; Reid was there. He was right there, helping her with cleaning and cooking and watching Henry so she could have at least two hours to herself. She never made a move. Now he's back and it's like she can't get enough of him."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Dave mused, "She saw what it was like to not have Reid in her life, even for a short time. And she didn't like it. She probably didn't realize how much she had come to depend on him. Or wouldn't admit it."

Emily studied her friend. "Are you ok with that?" She asked, concerned. Dave nodded. "I'm a jaded soul, Emily, with too much baggage and a terrible outlook on love and marriage. Reid is good for her, as she's good for him. They complement each other, they bring out the best in each other. Tell you what, she doesn't look like she's letting him go anytime soon."

"Imagine if it was just them on this big 'ol plane." Derek announced behind Emily, chuckling when she yelped and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Derek!" She scolded.

"Sorry, Emily." He apologized with a smile. Penelope slid into the seat in front of Dave. "I'm surprised she didn't jump him when we were in Texas."

"Probably took all her willpower." Dave said with a grin.

"Where's this coming from, though?" Derek wanted to know.

Penelope looked at the profiler. "Seriously? You haven't seen it?"

Derek shook his head negative. "Seen what?" Penelope sighed and looked at Emily. "And you call yourself a profiler." Derek exchanged confused looks with Emily.

"Oh, come on. JJ's been in love with Reid for months! Years even." Penelope informed them.

"Yeah, but she was with Will. They have Henry." Derek pointed out.

"You've never been with someone else? Someone you know is safe, instead of putting yourself out there?" Penelope asked dryly. Emily grinned when Derek started to stutter and stammer. "This is not about me," he finally said.

"Morgan, sweetie, they have been into each other for as long as I can remember. But rather than find out if there's something there, they chose to ignore it." Penelope explained.

"But they went out on a date! JJ told me she and Reid went to a Redskins' game." Emily interjected.

"They did, but Reid said she just wanted to be friends." Derek said.

Emily threw her hands up in the air. "Ok, now I'm more confused then ever."

"Let's say there have been a lot of reasons not to go for it and leave it at that." Dave finally said.

"That still doesn't explain why she picks now to be all over him." Derek insisted.

"Think about it, Derek. As soon as Will left, Reid was there. He jumped right into the role of the supportive best friend and took over Will's duties, so to speak. He was always at the house, helping her cook and clean and taking care of Henry. They're both super attached to each other. Reid and Henry." Emily listed.

Derek nodded slowly. "I was over there a couple of weeks ago, hanging out with Henry, and we were looking at the picture of the Christmas party. You know, last years?" The group nodded. "Well, when JJ came into the room, Henry pointed right at Reid and made a sad face." He demonstrated, getting a smile from Emily and Dave. "He said "I miss Uncle 'Pence."" "Aww," Emily said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Poor JJ. That must have been a shot to the heart." Penelope mused.

Derek nodded. "She looked about as sad as Henry did."

"It's hard when a parent is away." Emily jumped again and cursed. "Hotch." He grinned down at her. She complained. "Seriously, guys. Makes noises, wear a bell, whatever." He chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss atop his wife's head before standing beside her. "What were you saying about a parent being gone?" Dave asked.

"Reid is the closest thing Henry has to a father. And he came in right as Will was leaving, so he probably just directed his feelings for his father to Reid. He acted just like Jack does whenever I tell him I have to leave. At the party." Aaron explained.

Thinking back to small going away party they had had for the young genius, Emily remembered seeing Henry attach himself to Reid. He had his little arms tight around Reid's neck and made a fuss if anyone else tried to hold him. "It was like he wouldn't let Reid out of his sight." She said. Aaron nodded. "And he wasn't the only one."

"So, then, Hotch. What are you going to do? I mean, Reid's back with the BAU, but clearly, they're in a relationship." Dave asked. "JJ technically isn't part of the BAU. She's just an agent, so there's not rule breaking. And for better or worse. Reid does seem to have a new outlook on life."

"But do you think they'll hide their relationship?" Penelope asked, watching the couple. They were not laying next to each other, cuddling. They were both sharing the ipod and JJ's head was resting on Reid's chest and he was holding her with both arms. They were talking softly and by the looks on JJ's face, it was a pretty serious discussion.

"They've proven they can keep it professional while on a case. When we get back home, I'll talk to them about PDA. If they don't gross everyone out-"

"'gross everyone out'?" Emily laughed.

"-then I don't see a problem with it."

"And Strauss?" Derek asked. Aaron rolled his eyes before saying "It's. My. Team."

Emily chuckled and looked back over at the couple. They both had their eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping. "I'm happy they're together. This job is hard enough, having some happiness seems like the perfect reward." She decided.

And no one was going to argue.

* * *

Depending on how I feel later, I might write a prequel about Reid leaving the team, and then maybe branching off to the months when he was gone and to his arrival back to the team.


End file.
